The Vicious Titans and The Teen Titans
by Brainy girl
Summary: THIS IS A REQUEST! There are 5 new villains in town! They are called The Vicious Titans! But what will happen when they began to become lovey-dovey with the Teen Titans! I give all credit Mrs.HermionePotterFan9.99.. This was his/her idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Brainy's evil sis: Hehehe. I am Brainy's evil sister and I have all the control now! (I walk in and turn on the light) Sis? What are you doing here? Get out of my secret room! Sorry that was my older sister. Well that gave you a hint on this story! Oh ya, I forgot to mention in the other stories, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! But I thought that was logical cause I wouldn't be here. I would be writing season six! Anyway 1...2...4...8...3!**

Chapter 1 leaving

"Robin! Are you ready!" called Slade. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. He been ready for two days!

"Ya I'm ready." said Robin. He walked out of his room, his red cape swishing behind him. Slade looked at him. He was wearing black tights with a short sleeve, dark red, shirt. On the upper right corner of the shirt was a black R. And of course his red belt, that hold all of his gadgets.

"Good Robin. You're ready. For once." said Slade as they got into the car. They began to drive to Jump City.

"So what does this so called "team" looks like?" asked Robin.

"Well I was nice enough to get pictures of your team. Here." said Slade giving him the pictures.

"Their names are Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Hera. Starfire is alien. She is very very powerful. Beast boy use to be apart of the Doom Patrol before he betrayed them. He can morph into any animal. That what I like about him. You remember Cyborg. Raised by Brother Blood. And Hera is well, um, well nobody knows where she's from. But she has the power of fire and rocks. I'm pretty sure you will meet her sister. Soon." explained Slade.

"So that's my team?" asked Robin.

"Well that's not your entire team. There's the Hive Five, Brother Blood's Acadmy, The Brother Hood of Evil, and me." said Slade as Robin looked over the pictures. He could guess which was which. Suddenly they were hit by an enormous rock. A girl with blue eyes and golden hair jumped on top of Robin and grabbed the photos. Then she took a picture of him. Then she left.

"Uuugh. Who was that?" said Robin getting up.

"That was Hera's sister. Terra. I told you you would meet her soon." said Slade.

"Yeah but I didn't think that soon!" said Robin. He saw a Honda dealer ship place.

"Wait here." he said. Slade didn't notice he was fussing over how to get home. Robin snuck in the store and stole a black car for Slade. A red motorcycle for him.

"Here Slade. You go home. I'll go to the tower." said Robin. With a goodbye he was off.

**The teen titans**

"Terra did you get the photos?" asked a girl with violet hair and grey skin.

"Ya I got them." said Terra, a girl with blue eyes. A boy with orange hair smirked.

"Good cause RaeRae is killing herself with these new villans." said the boy. Raven growled at him.

"Shut up Speedy. Or I'll make you get three weeks of dish duty." said Raven as she took the photos.

"You might want to shut up Speedy, you already got two weeks of dish duty for calling her my love." said a African American boy with a silver mask. (AN: I love you Herald...)

"Aaaaw she just want all this." said Speedy, pointing at himself. Raven made a evil smile.

"Okay the Speedy, to show I love you sooo much, you can three months of dish duty." she said. Speedy dropped his smirk on his face.

"Herald if-" began Speedy.

"Noooooooo." said Herald. Raven smirked and looked at the photos. It showed the five new villains...

**Oooo. They are evil! Mwahaha! Btw there is more titans just not mention yet. Get ready for an all new level of evil! Later!**


	2. Meeting the team

**Ello! Hehe. I'm trying to be British. BB: NOT WORKING! SHUT UP BB! (Hangs BB by his underwear on top of the roof) BB: NOT AGAIN! Maybe that will show him not to mess with my fridge. Well the team and I are going for ice cream. Here's the fanfic! BB: WAIT NOOOOO!**

Chapter 2 meeting the team

Robin stood outside a mountain, where his team are supposed to be. Suddenly a speaker popped up in front of him.

"Name," it said.

"Um, Robin," said Robin. Then the mountain opened.

Nice place, thought Robin. His thoughts were interrupted by a sonic arm.

"Yo man, don't sneak up like that!" said Cyborg smiling.

"Hey Cy, what's up?" said Robin giving him a fist bump.

"Nothin much. Just getting ready and stoping the team from-BOOOM- fighting." he said as an explosion occurred. They walked to the main room. Robin saw a boy with green skin arguing with a girl who's hair was on fire. A girl with long pink hair was sitting between them, looking bored.

"WE ARE NOT EATING TOFU STEAK!" said the girl.

"WELL WE ARE NOT EATING SOMETHING THAT I HAVE BEEN!" said the boy.

"Guys don't argue in front of the new team member," said Cyborg, shaking his head. The looked at Robin with a surprised look on their faces.

"Oh! Um,hi?" said the girl who's hair turned back to normal. The boy snorted.

"Great introduction!" said the boy. The girl frowned.

"Okay then. Hi I'm Hera. I have the power of fire and rocks. This is Beast Boy. He can turn into any animal. This is is Starfire. Can shoot star-bolts from her hands and eyes." she said. Starfire seemed to just notice Robin.

"Oh hello new friend! Would you please stop the arguing of these two? Because I have tried almost everything!" she said. She sounded kinda tired.

"Um how about pizza?" said Robin.

"Pizza! How come I didn't think of that?" said Hera.

"Cause you're dumb." said BB. Everyone stared at him with a scared expression. He looked at Hera. She was literally flaming mad.

"YOU. SAID. IM. WHAT!" she said, fire coming from her nose.

"Dude, you know that whatever she touches without her gloves can burn, right?" said Cyborg. Hera began to take of her gloves.

"I WILL END YOU!" she screamed, chasing BB.

**The Teen Titans**

"MOVIE NIGHT!" shouted Aqualad.

"It's my turn to pick the movie!" said Terra. Raven smiled. Terra always picked great movies.

"I picked...WE'RE THE MILLERS!" she said. Speedy booed. Bumblebee hit him with her wings.

"I'll make dinner tonight." said Raven. But just as the movie started, the alarm went off.

"Trouble at K jewelry store!" said Herald. They all rushed to the location.

**The Vicious Titans**

"This security system stinks!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"No lasers, no tripwires, nothing!" he said.

"Good because there is a lot of pretty gold rings that will look great on me!" said Star.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but it would look awful on you." said someone. They turned around to see the Teen Titans. But to Robin he saw Terra, a guy who looks like him except with orange hair, a girl with wings, a boy with long black hair, a guy with a horn(AN: he soooo handsome.3) and a beautiful girl with purple hair.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" the beautiful girl asked. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the boy with black hair.

"Hard way it is." said Terra. She then lunged at Hera.

**Hera's POV**

"Been long sis." I said while punching her nose. That got her mad.

"Yeah but I still remember your weak points!" she said while punching my stomach. This got me mad. When I get mad my hair turns into fire. So like a bull a charge at her. But she put up a wall of rock.

"And I still remember you're allergic to mud!" she said as she made the mud get on me. When I get mud on me, I get itchy like crazy.

"GAAAAH! ITCHY! MUD!" I screamed as I scratch my self. She grabbed a rope and tied it around me. I hate it when she wins!

**Cyborg's POV**

I was blasting that long hair punk. I was beginning to think he didn't have any powers! That he was just a strange lil dude wearing a leotard. But then...

"Eh, Cyborg huh?" he said.

"Ya I'm a cyborg. And I'm beating your butt!" I said as I blasted him again.

"Well I bet you're not water proof!" he said. Then somehow, he made the pipes from underneath me explode! So I blacked out.

**Beast Boy's POV**

I almost, almost won. There I was beating up these two guys. I shredded the bow so they were practically useless! I began to sing my favorite song.

"BEAST BOY IS THE CHAMPION, BEAST BOY IS THE CHAMPION!" Then the guy with the horn said,

"I don't like your music." And he blew his horn, creating a portal behind me. Which I fell into. Then I came back except i was in the air. I flew down and the Robin-look-alike knocked me out. No fair!

**Star's POV**

I was fighting the yellow and black girl. I was winning too. But then she shrinked into hug size, So I couldn't see her. Then I 'blacked out'?

**Robin's POV**

It was just me and the beautiful girl left.

"You might want to leave before you get hurt." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"A boy with a Bo stick. I'm petrified." she said, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Its not just a Bo staff," I said as I through a bomb at her. Somehow she stopped it and made it fly towards me.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOSE!" She said and two cars flied towards me. I would have run but she was faster and I got squashed. She tied me up with a lamp post and I blacked out.

**That's the team! Robin: Why do I have to be evil! I was raised by Batman. Not anymore. Now you were raised by Slade! Robin:WHAT! Yep. Later! ;)**


	3. Love at first sight

**Meep, meep. Hi I'm back. I'm doing this today cause I'm busy tomorrow. No interviews today! Sorry! Here's the fanfic. Nooooooo, BB. I refuse to take you to the arcade.**

Chapter 3 love at first sight.

"Cyborg did you find the information?" asked Robin. It was three weeks since the teen titans beat their butts. Hera was swooning over someone and Star was demanding to know who it was. Robin had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Oh yes please tell me who it is friend!" said Starfire.

"Hmmmm. No!" said Hera while running away.

"That girl has never acted like that before, anyway here." Cyborg said as he handed Robin some pictures with information. It showed six people. He skimmed over them till he found the one he was looking for.

"So her name is Raven? Fits good for her. Nasty, dark, beautiful, girl she is. Wait did I say beautiful?" he said to himself while walking to his room. Hera flew over to him.

"Do you have the picture of Herald?" she asked.

"Yeah I d- wait how do you know his name?" he asked. She plucked the picture out of his hand.

"I overheard BB saying curse Herald. Curse him." she said while flying to her room, giggling.

"Hmm. This Raven girl is kinda pretty, GAAAH! What am I thinking! I need some air." he said as he changed to some citizen clothes he stoled.

**Teen Titans**

"SHUT UP SPEEDY!" shouted Raven. Three weeks had past since the fight against the Vicious Titans. Speedy was crying over his broken bow.

"Yeah. It's not like it's the end of the world. Just go and get a new one!" said Bumblebee. Speedy shot her a glare.

"To get a new one, I have to go to Brazil!" he said. Everyone cheered. They we getting tired of Speedy's sadness.

"I'm going out. Speedy when I get back, I expect you to be half way to Brazil!" said Raven. Bumblebee and Terra decided to come with her. They all changed into citizen clothes. Terra wore brown shorts with a black short sleeve shirt. And a brown deme jacket. Bumblebee wore long black pants and her normal shirt. And a black deme jacket. Raven wore combat boots and a black skirt with black leggings. She also wore a white and blue striped shirt with a sleeveless hoodie.

"We will be back at 10!" said Raven. The boys looked at each other.

"Wanna build a fort from couch cushions?" asked Aqualad. They nodded.

**The Vicious Titans**

They boys were walking on the streets of Jumpcity. Only Cyborg covered up his skin. With a strange ring. Beast Boy didn't want to.

"Green gets the ladies!" he said.

"Gets them running away," whispered Cyborg. Robin laughed. They were deep in there thoughts, so of course they bumped into three ladies.

"Hey watch w-" began Raven as she looked up at Robin.

"Oh great, it's the three criminals." she said getting up.

"Sorry. And you're right. We steal hearts." he said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bumblebee." said Bumblebee, staring at Cyborg. Cyborg stared back.

"Hi I'm Terra," said Terra as Beast Boy helped her up.

"I'm Beast Boy. You're Hera's sister, right?" he asked, still in a daze. Terra giggled.

"Yes I am." she said. Raven rolled her eyes at them. They payed no attention.

"So are you going to swoon over me too?" asked Robin.

"Shut it, Bird Brain." Raven said as she shoved him and walked to a bookstore.

"She is amazing." he said dreamily.

**Ooo. Raven doesn't seem to like Robin a lot. Yet. Will they hook up? Will they just give up and kiss already? Will someone find the cure to cancer? Will I become pretty? Last one: Sadly no. Later! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh goody! Spring is coming early this year! Oh this is horrible! Totally horrible! Spring is coming early this year. I don't want to leave winter! Raven: Finally, someone who gets that the cold is better! I know right! I don't know why but I just love the cold!**

Chapter 4

"I can't believe you fell for them!" Raven said to Bumblebee and Terra. They were coming back from a movie and the two girls couldn't stop talking about Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin was trying to flirt with Raven but she dumped her bucket of popcorn to shut him up.

"Why? Cyborg is cute and strong..." said Bee dreamily.

"And BB is soo funny..." said Terra, gushing. Raven gagged.

"You already made a nickname for him? Ugh. Guys they're criminals!" she said.

"So? Beside, we saw how you looked at Robin. You are totally in love with him!" said Terra. Raven blushed.

"No I'm not! He is a a nasty, stupid, hot boy he is. Wait what?" she said, realizing what she said. Bee laughed.

"You just said he is hot! You are in love with him! Plus, you're blushing!" she said.

"No I didn't!" said Raven, still blushing.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt." said Bee.

"Shut up!" she said, stomping away. Leaving the two girls howling with laughter.

**Hera's POV**

I was just sitting in my room when I heard a knock on my door.

"Its open!" I said. Star came in.

"Hey Star, what do you want?" I asked. She sat down on my bed.

"Friend Hera I must ask you a very important question." she said. I nodded for her to go on.

"Do you like that boy Herald? The one from that team that 'kicked our bottoms'" she asked. I didn't sayssays anything. But how did she knew! Then I sighed.

"Yeah Star. I do. Please don't tell anyone!" I begged. She smiled.

"I will not be doing the telling. In fact I have a smash on someone of that team." she said.

"First. It is called crush. Second. WHO?!" I said.

"Speedy." she said. I smiled. Who would have thought a red head liked a red head?

**Author's POV**

The three boys came in, in a sorta daze.

"Terra is amazing. She laugh at my jokes! Finally someone understands my jokes!" said BB.

"I think someone has two." said Cyborg. BB frowned.

"Raven, she is amazing and hot! The perfect girl." said Robin. Cyborg and BB stared at him.

"Uh, the perfect girl dumped her popcorn on your head." said BB.

"I know. But I can tell she likes me." Robin said.

"Dude, how will she like you? She said you are a nasty criminal." said Cyborg.

"I will win her heart." said Robin, grinning evily.

"Dude she doesn't like you." said BB.

"Who doesn't like who?" said a voice. They turned around to find Star and Hera.

**Cliffy! Somebody in trouble! Hehe. Anyway will the girls find out? Does Raven have a crush on Robin? Will the boys find out who the girls like?Did Speedy already leave? Find out on the next chapter! Later! :)**


	5. Smash and games

**Hi sorry I didn't write in awhile. I had this thing called a Benchmark. Which I hate. Very very very very very very very very very very very very very very much. I never want to do that again!(arrow whiz past me. Turns to find speedy.) Speedy: Never say never. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! JUSTIN BEVIER!? UGGH!**

Chapter 5 smash and games

Raven was on the roof, meditating. Today was no villain day. That's when all the villains stop being bad for a day. The heroes took advantage of this moment.

"Hey girl." said a voice. Raven turned to find Blackfire.

"Hey Blackfire. How is Tamerian?" asked Raven.

"The same. How is my little sister?" asked Blackfire, sitting next to her.

"She is now on a villain team. You have no idea how many times we stopped her team." Raven said. Blackfire laughed.

"Well Star was always the troublemaker of the family." she said.

"Yeah, well we were going to play a game. Wanna join?" Raven said, getting up.

"Oh that will be good right now. Crime has gotten worse in Tamerian." said Blackfire. They walked towards the main room.

"Hey everyone!" said Blackfire.

"Hey Blackfire! What's up!" said Terra, giving her a high five.

"Hey Blackfire! How are you! You are looking great! Wait what?" said Aqualad, who had a crush on Blackfire. Blackfire giggled.

"I'm doing great. How are you all?" she asked.

"We're do'n great girl!" said Bumblebee.

"Come on let's play the game!" said Speedy.

**The Vicious Titans**

"Ugggh, I hate no villains day! We don't get to rob!" said BB. Everyone except Hera was sad for no villains day.

"Don't be sad BB! Come have some tofu." she said. Everyone stared at her.

"What have you done with Hera?" said BB in a scared tone. She giggled and flew away. Star flew after her. She stopped at the door.

"Boys please don't question friend Hera and her mini or smash!" she flying away. The boys looked at each other.

"I think she means crush." said Cyborg.

"OOOOOOOOOO! HERA GOT A CRUSH! HERA GOT A AAAAAAAAHHH!" said BB jumping in pain. They looked at the door to see an angry Hera.

"Say that one more time out loud and you will be on my menu!" she said, fire coming out of her nose. The boys held up their hands in defeat. She turned and stomped away.

**In the city**

Herald didn't feel like playing the game. So he went for a walk in the city. He was wearing some jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Hera, after the big blow, decided to clear her mind with fresh air in the city. She was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black shirt that had flames on it and long black jeans. She bumped into a tall boy while thinking.

"Oh I'm s-" she stopped when she saw who it was. It was Herald from Teen Titans.

"Oh uh hi?" she said. He laughed.

"Is that a statement or a question?" he said, helping her up.

"Um, hi. Didn't think I would run into a hero." she said, blushing.

"Well I'd didn't think a villain would be roaming out today. You know with no villain day and all." he said. She blew a piece of curly hair out of her face.

"Well right now I'm Hera. Not villain Hera or Hot Rock." she said, clearly annoyed.

"Well then Hera, if you are still not annoyed, do you wanna get a pizza?" he asked. She blushed hard.

"Um sure!" she said. He took her hand and they walked to the pizza place.

**Aaaaaaaaw! Seems like love can be find in that city. Hmmmmmm... Well anyway, will the boys fond out about them? Will they kiss? Will I every look good in a bikini? Will I ever be smart enough to KICK BB BUT OUT! Last question: Yes, Yes I will. Well later! CYBORG COME ON WE ARE GOING TO JUMP CITY!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey what's up? Okay I know I made a new character and I bet some of you are thinking "How does Hera look like?" And because I'm so nice. BB: NO YOU ARE NOT! SHUT THE - UP BB! THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE NOT AN INTERVIEW! Anyway cause I'm so nice, I made a picture of her on deviantART! Hera: Finally they can see my beauty! Well I'm not a good drawer soo... Hera: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Confessions

**Meep Meep. I'm back! With a german army, bazooka, Azarath army, Starfire, Raven, , Batman, and Kool-aid man. Kool-aid man:(burst through wall) OH YEAH! Don't do that. Anyway why you ask? Because THIS CHAPTER HAS THE BEST SONG EVER AND IF YOU THINK OTHER WISE THAN YOU ARE A NASTY LYING LITTLE ... .beeeeeep...**

Chapter 7 confessions

"But what if she got hurt or killed!" cried a worried Starfire. It been 2 hours since Hera left and Starfire was freaking out.

"Star she is strong. She can't get hurt." said Robin.

"Who are you talking about?" asked a voice. They turned to find Hera.

"HERA! OH FRIEND WHERE YOU WITH HERALD, YOUR CRUSH!?" asked Starfire, not remembering their secret.

"The one time she gets it right!" Hera said, smacking her hand on her head.

"Your crush is Herald?" asked Cyborg. Hera looked away.

"No." she lied.

"Say it to our face." said BB, in a nasty tone. She slowly looked at them.

"N-no." she said, blushing. BB lunged at her.

"YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH A HERO!? THE ONE THAT BEAT ME UP!? DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS?!" shouted BB in her face.

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Hera, blasting BB off with fire.

"Villains cannot be in love with heroes Hera!" said Robin.

"Well, then I'm not a villain!" shouted Hera, clearly mad. Everyone was shocked by this.

"Hera, your evilness is confused. Let us help you." said Starfire, grabbing her arm. She pulled it away.

"No Star, I am not confused. If you all can't handle you I love then GOODBYE!" she said, walking out the door. Everyone was shocked.

**Jump City**

Hera was walking when she saw a help wanted sign. She walked into the club to find that they needed singers. The next day she was singing THE BEST SONG EVER AND I MEAN IT I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DISAGREE! I WILL HURT YOU IN WAYS THAT HAVE NOT BEEN INVENTED!

Hera:

**"Maybe"**

Maybe I'm a dreamer

Maybe I'm misunderstood

Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should

Maybe I'm crazy

(Maybe I'm crazy)

Maybe I'm the only one

(Maybe I'm the only one)

Maybe I'm just out of touch

Maybe I've just had enough

Maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

Maybe it's hopeless

(Maybe it's hopeless)

Maybe I should just give up

(Maybe I should just give up)

What if I can't trust myself?

What if I just need some help?

Maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

And maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

And maybe it's time to change

And leave it all behind

I've never been one to walk alone

I've always been scared to try

So why does it feel so wrong

To reach for something more

To wanna live a better life

What am I waiting for?

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change

'Cause nothing stays the same

Maybe it's time to change.

She left the stage to find with a bunch of flowers...

**Cliffy! I have to go so it is that time for the Cliffies! I will probably put more. HINT HINT. So Later! ;)**


	8. Hot Rock

**Not the best day today, no interviews. BB: But- I SAID NO INTERVIEWS!**

Chapter 8 Hot Rock

Herald.

"Hey Hera. I didn't know you sing." he said giving her the flowers. She blushed.

"I um sang a little before I joined the Vicious Titans." she said sitting down at a table with him.

"Speaking of, why aren't you robbing a bank or something?" asked Herald. Hera looked away.

"I quit the team. They didn't like me with you so I quit the team." said Hera.

"Well that is sweet, perfect cause you are sweet. Why you even joined the villains?" asked Herald. Hera sighed.

"I always dreamed about being a hero, being the good guy. But I hated when people compared me to Terra cause she was always the better sister. So when Terra became the hero, I wanted to show that we are nothing alike and I became the villain. Even though I wanted to see how its like to be adored, I knew that that will never happen. Heck I am not even allergic to mud. I just do that to show that I am not her." she said looking down.

"Well to me, you aren't her, you are you and that's perfect." said Herald. She smiled. Then the ring she had on started to glow. Her eyes widen.

"Um, I have to go." she said quickly leaving the club. She ran to the back of the club and snapped her fingers. She was then changed into a dress made of fire and fire cowboy boots. Her hair was put up into a ponytail and was straighten. She pulled out a black mask and put it over her face. She then went to Jump Bank.

**The Vicious Titans**

"Easy as pie. Hey can we get some pie?" said Cyborg. They had quickly forgotten Hera. She was a ghost in the past.

"Mmmm pie sounds good!" said Robin.

"Pie does sound good when you don't steal it!" said a familiar voice. They turned to find a girl who looks like Hera.

"Now how about you put that money back!" she said.

"Not without a fight!" said BB changing into a lion and attacking her. But she jumped and land on his back.

"You know Beast Boy I haven't forgiven you!" she said burning his back.

"Wait how do you know his name?" said Robin still holding his Bo staff.

"I know all of your names Robin!" said the girl melting his Bo staff.

"But how? You have never met us!" said Star trying to blast the girl.

"Don't be stupid Starfire. I have known you for a year." the girl said shooting fire at Star.

"Tell us your name!" said Cyborg. The girl stopped.

"You were always my big brother Cy. I expect you to remember. But you didn't care like the rest of them. The name is Hot Rock." she said glaring at Cy. Cyborg knew that voice.

"He-Hera? What have you become!" he said blasting her. He got her and she fell unconscious. They ran away just as the Teen Titans came

**A bit later**

Hera woke up with tremendous pain in her back. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She looked to see she was strapped to the bed.

"Nice," she muttered as she burned the ropes.

"What are you playing at?" said a voice. She winced at that voice. It was her sister Terra.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about," she said.

"Don't even try that anymore Hera!" said Terra. Hera saw her mask on the table.

Great, she thought.

"I am not playing at anything Terra not let me go." she said, finally turning to her.

"No now where is the money?" asked Terra in a stern voice.

"What money?" she said.

"You are a villain Hera. We saw you laying outside of the bank and all of the money is gone. Where is it?" Terra said glaring daggers.

"I didn't steal the money! Stop blaming me!" Hera shouted. Terra glared even more.

"Yes you did! You used your powers to burn a hole into the bank and stole the money! Where is it!" she said. Hera's hair turned into fire.

"I DIDNT STEAL IT! I WAS TRYING TO GET IT BACK WHEN CYBORG KNOCKED ME OUT! I DONT WANT TO BE A VILLAIN ANYMORE! I DONT WANT THESE POWERS ANYMORE!" she shouted. Everyone came in...

**Getting to long, need to stop. No flames, cliffy, blah blah blah!**


	9. Mistake

**Hello! I'm back! Not going to write as often cause it's softball season! IM A COBRA! BB: NO YOUR NOT I AM SEE?(turns into a cobra) THATS MY TEAM NAME BB UGGGH WHY DO I HAVE TO GET THE DUMB ONES! BB: HEY IM NOT STUPID I JUST DONT ACT SMART!**

Chapter 9 mistake

They came in and saw her hair on fire. If your enemy is in the room and they are showing any sign of their powers what would you do? Attack of course!

"TITANS GO!" shouted Raven. Terra quickly made some mud and splashed it on her. Hera got even madder.

"Wh-what?! Your not scratching?!" said Terra, surprised.

"No! I was never allergic to mud! No let me go!" said Hera, melting the glass. But she got stopped by a black hand.

"You're not going anywhere thief!" said Raven.

"I'm not a thief!" said Hera, burning the black hand.

"I'm sorry Hera, but I don't like liars" said Herald as he blew his horn at Hera. She fell in as it closed. He blew one at the roof and she fell out unconisous. He picked her up and put her in a cell.

**Moments later...**

"Uggggh, where am I?" said Hera getting up. She tired to look out a window but her hands were cuffed.

"Hera, don't lie. Where is the money?" asked Herald. She turned in surprised.

"You don't believe me? I didn't steal a thing!" she said. Herald sighed.

"Hera, I don't like liars. Please tell me where is the money." said Herald.

"I'm telling the truth! Why can't you see that! I didn't steal a thing!" said Hera close to tears.

"Because you're a villain. Villains lie." said Herald.

"I'm not a villain. I quit remember! Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"I can't." he said.

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP

"Fine don't believe me. But the next time you fight my use to be team, ask them where is the money." she said. Then she flew away. Herald watch as she WAIT WHAT?!

"She melted the bars." he said in a hush voice.

She's good, he thought.

"HERALD CRIME COME ON!" shouted Speedy. Herald took one last look at the empty cell and he ran.

**At the mall**

"Hehe this was too easy." said Cy.

"Well it's about to get hard!" said Aqualad.

"Aaah the precious Teen Titans, where is that traitor Hera?" asked BB.

"What do you mean traitor? She stole that money in bank!" said Raven.

"Oh no my beautiful(Raven blushed) we stole it. She tried to stop us. Traitor!" said Robin.

"Hera was telling the truth? She never tells the truth!" said Terra, in amazement.

"Well gotta go beautiful. Maybe next time you will stop being distracted so easily." said Robin, running out with the rest of the team. Leaving the Teen Titans in shock.

**Hera**

"Tried to be different, FAILED." muttered Hera angrily, as she changed a flowy brown dress with flowers on it, a denim jacket, and some brown boots .

"Tried to be good, FAILED!" she said as she kicked her hero clothes away.

"If I can't be any of those two, then what can I be?" she said. She walked out of her apartment and to the streets of Jump City. She flew to the top of a tower. She sighed.

"Why do I have the hardest life? Why do I have the confused life? Why can't anyone love me?!" she said. A acid tears dropped from her eye, leaving a mark on her cheek, reminding her of her pain.

**That last part is so sad I cried. Not for real. I don't cry. DONT EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO MAKE ME CRY CAUSE I WILL PUT YOUR HANDS IN A BLENDER AFTER A ROTWILER IS DONE WITH IT! Woah, that felt good. :)**


	10. Trouble is here!

**Brainy's Bestie: So Brainy asked me to write since she has been down in the dumps today. Don't know why. She also said no interviews. BB: N- Brainy: I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU BREATH!**

Chapter 10 trouble is here!

"Friend Robin may I aak you a question?" said Star. They had just came back from another robbery.

"Yeah Star what's up?" said Robin, organizing some papers.

"Why do you call Raven 'beautiful'?" asked Star. Robin turned crimson.

"Well because, um, eh, uh, er.." he began. Beast Boy interrupted.

"Cause he liiiiiiiikes her!" he said. Robin glared at him.

"Nice Beast Boy. Nice." Star got confused and angry at the same time.

"Then why did you cut Friend Hera out?" she said, her eyes glowing green.

"Cause, she went out with him. She could have given him information about us." he said.

"And you did not go out with Raven? Beast Boy said you had flirted with her at the movies." she said, clearly furious. Robin gave another glare at Beast Boy. Then an evil smile.

"Well perhaps Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't tell you that they went out with the other two girls on that team. And I saw Beast Boy kissed, who was it? Terra right?" said Robin. Beast Boy shrank down.

"Aw dude why you have to bring me in this?" asked Cyborg, looking away from the game he has been playing.

"YOU WERE DOING THE DATING WITH THE OTHER TEAM BUT YOU STILL DECIDED TO DO THE CUTTING TO HERA?!" shouted Starfire. Everyone began to argue.

**Hera**

"What do you mean 'I'm underage' I'm 18!" Hera shouted at a police officer.

"Ms. You need to register into a school. If you don't have enough money then I am certain your sister will give you money." said the police officer. In case you didn't figure it out, Hera still needs to go to school for a year or so. But in her planet, kids get out of school at 17. So now you get it? Good back to the story.

"Please, half of my life she pretend I wasn't alive and the other half she didn't believ anything that I did." she said crossing her arms. "Can I go now?" she asked stubbornly.

"If you agree to go to Jump City High school tomorrow, then yes." he answered. She knew that the Teen Titans were coming soon so she groaned and agree.

"Fine. Now if you excuse me I have to go to work." she said turning around. She bumped into a certain someone.

"Herald." she growled, balling her fist. Herald looked surprised to see her.

"Hera! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" asked Raven. She rolled her eyes and pushed Herald aside and flew away.

"What was the problem." asked Raven to the police officer.

"Oh sorry to alert you. I just though I was going to need help but now it's all cleared." he said waving his hand.

"May you tell us what was the problem?" asked Speedy.

"Well since Hera is underage, she has to go to school still. She didn't understand at first but now she will go to school." he said. Then he looked at their faces. "What? Governor's orders." he said, shrugging.

Hera? At school? This wont end good, thought Terra.

Hmmm, we need to keep a close eye on her, thought Raven.

What if some guy hits on her and they go out? I can't let that happen! thought Herald.

Her? At school? With wood and paper? We need Aqualad to go to school, thought Bee.

Hmmmm, she is pretty hot. Maybe I can convince them to let me do undercover work, thought Speedy.

Who knows what a little spark can do to a school. We need to go to that school, height Aqualad.

**Back to Hera(again)**

"But you are our best singer!" said the club owner, Mr. Tree.

"I know but apparently I'm 'underage' so I won't be able to work long hours. I'm sorry." said Hera, putting away her microphone.

"Aaah. It alright. If that what the city thinks what is best, then that is what is best!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. "Don't worry. It won't be too bad. I'm positive of it. In my familia we have a saying. Trust the ones you love and join. So trust me." he said smiling under a thick mustache. She gave a weak smile and left.

Yeah but the ones I love and joined betrayed me, she thought walking down the street. She looked at the graffiti she made. About peace in the world. She put everyone she know, love, and cared about. Except one person. Herself. She sighed and walk into the building she lived in. She looked out the window to Jump City High School.

Maybe he is right. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe this is the chance to leave my old life and enter a new one. Maybe this is the freedom I have been fighting for, she thought, smiling. A soft meow came out from her door. She look to find a orange kitty with yellow stripes.

"Looks like I found a upsider already. I think I will call you, Flames." she said laughing and giving the kitty some sardines. Little did she know that six superheroes were going to a new school tomorrow.

**Hi. Sorry for the beginning just a bit sad. Anyway I am going to make drumroll please! Bam bam bam! A new story! It's the sequel! Yaaaaay! So I have her with me Hera, Terra, Herald, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Speedy, and Aqualad! The new story is called Jump City High School: Troubles in class! See what I did there? Make sure to check it out! Bye!**

** From,**

**Brainy girl**


End file.
